mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Kioyu
|-|⇢ Bienvenido ⇠= ⇢ welcome to the slaughterdome ⇠ center|400px ¡Hola! Hello! Bonjour! こんにちは! Hallo! 您好! 안녕하세요! Γεια σας! Dia duit! Ciao! Salve! Witaj! Olá! Hej! Xin chào! Kaabo! Sawubona! העלא! Mi nombre es Kioyu. Soy parte de la administración de esta Wiki. ¿Necesitas ayuda? Envíame un mensaje. Bienvenido a mi perfil. Sigue presionando en las casillas para ver más información sobre mí. ⇢ Baby I know you know That I'm an animal And darling you can't tame this kind of man Baby I tried so hard to be the man you want But every time you tear my walls down They just build back up again ⇠ |-|⇢ Sobre mí ⇠= ⇢ i'm a lion and i want to be free ⇠ right|280px Mi nombre es Kioyu pero todos me dicen sei. Nací el 31 de julio en buenos aires y ahí me quedé :0 Me encanta la historia en especial la de asia ya que es un terreno no explorado, además de estudiar también trabajo y por eso muchas veces no suelo conectarme seguido, en especial cuando debo rendir alguna materia. En cuanto a música soy bastante abierto, aunque claro descartando la cumbia y el reggeton, me encanta el hard rock y el metal. Entre mis bandas favoritas se puede encontrar de todo, desde Bullet for my valentine hasta Aqua (también tengo mi lado retro en cuanto a canciones ochenteras) Mis pasatiempos en juegos suelen ser los MMORPG, Smite es sin duda mi favorito, aunque también juego algunos como Overwatch, Skyrim, Los Sims, Osu! y bastantes indies. Por lo general cuando borro alguno bajo cinco más para no aburrirme. No soy muy fan de la tv, aunque he visto infinidad de series por internet, en especial anime. Mi favorito y el que sigo constantemente es One Piece. Entre otros se encuentran, Saint Seiya, Dragon Ball, Bleach y en cuanto a series Game Of Thrones. Últimamente Yuzu me pegó su vicio con danganronpa, Peko, Maki, Kirigiri y Celes son mis waifus. Por último, me gusta leer bastante y escribir, podría decirse que mi mayor influencia es Tolkien. ✂ likes: ⇢ los colores oscuros ⇢ los paisajes ⇢ water aesthetic ⇢ el océano ⇢ las olas ⇢ el pink manga ⇢ el gore ⇢ smite ⇢ danganronpa ⇢ one piece ⇢ el anime en general- left|335px ✂ dislikes: ⇢ las mentiras ⇢ la gente tóxica ⇢ el humor negro ⇢ flashing images ⇢ el odio ⇢ las attention whores ⇢ Told you once You'll never see me cry I'm not that kind of guy But I know you're done with excuses, yeah Once, I saw you say goodbye I thought twice about that lie But I know you know what the truth is ⇠ |-|⇢ Faceclaims= ⇢ you can hide but some of us can never leave ⇠ center|330px Una lista de los personajes que utilizo como faceclaims. SEI'S PROPERTY ⇢ Peko Pekoyama (Danganronpa) center|70px ⇢ Kyoko Kirigiri (Danganronpa) center|90px ⇢ Maki Harukawa (Danganronpa) center|70px ⇢ Celestia Ludenberg (Danganronpa) center|100px ⇢ Chiaki Nanami IA (Danganronpa) / Compartida con Yuzu. center|70px ⇢ Blake Belladonna (RWBY) / Compartida con Yuzu. center|110px ⇢ Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) / Compartida con Yuzu. center|150px ⇢ Velvet Scarlatina (RWBY) / Compartida con Yuzu. center|150px ⇢ Cinder Fall (RWBY) center|90px ⇢ D.va/Hana Song (Overwatch) / Compartida con Yuzu. center|150px ⇢ Mercy/Angela Ziegler (Overwatch) / Compartida con Yuzu. center|150px ⇢ Widowmaker/Amélie Lacroix (Overwatch) center|150px ⇢ Nico Yazawa (Love Live!) center|150px ⇢ Yoshiko Tsushima (Love Live!) center|150px ⇢ Tatsumaki (One Punch Man) center|150px ⇢ But these old shades Make me feel safe And these gold chains Make me feel brave, baby It ain't you, so please don't change I can't be true to no one else Too busy lying, lying to myself Lying to myself ⇠ |-|⇢ FAQ ⇠= ⇢ frequent asked questions ⇠ right|300px ⇢ ¿Hace cuánto que estás en Wikia? Aproximadamente desde 2011, aunque me uní a esta wiki a mediados de 2015. ⇢ ¿Eres hombre o mujer? Eso lo irás viendo tú. (jk, soy hombre). ⇢ ¿Qué OCs son de tu propiedad? ✂Prismagic ✂Scattered Resonance ✂Yllusory Balance ✂Anki ⇢ ¿Qué escritos son de tu propiedad? ✂EG: Blood Queen ✂EG: Reinado Sombrío ✂La Luna Invernal ✂Combate Real ✂Sombras del Pasado ⇢ ¿Dónde puedo encontrar tus guías de escritura? ✂Guía Básica de Escritura ✂Guía Intermedia de Escritura ✂Guía Avanzada de Escritura ✂Guía de Escritura: OC ⇢ ¿Por qué tu perfil está diseñado así? Mi perfil está diseñado así porque estoy haciendo match con Yuzu. center|300px ⇢ Baby, I know I'm guilty in this game of love I've fallen back, not showing all my cards I'm terrified what move life's gonna play on us And I'm sure it just takes courage But I'm scared to find that high ⇠ |-|⇢ ¡Adiós! ⇠= right|305px ⇢ we can watch the world even if they walk away ⇠ Bueno,¡Aquí se termina mi perfil! Tal vez,con el tiempo vaya agregando más y más secciones,pero por el momento,este es el final. Si necesitas decirme algo, siéntete libre de dejar un mensaje en mi muro. ⇢ But these old shades Make me feel safe And these gold chains Make me feel brave, baby It ain't you, so please don't change I can't be true to no one else Too busy lying, lying to myself ⇠